elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Ebonheart Pact
The Ebonheart Pact is a major faction in the upcoming MMO, The Elder Scrolls Online. It was one of the most fragile of the alliances in Tamrielic history. The three races shared a great distrust for each other and only held respect for each other as old enemies.Ebonheart Pact Guide The Ebonheart Pact stretched over the provinces of Skyrim, Morrowind and Black Marsh. Its capital was the city of Mournhold, situated on the mainland of Morrowind, the homeland of the Dunmer, although the faction was lead by a Nord known as Jorunn the Skald-King. Background The Ebonheart Pact was a fragile but strong alliance. It was formed in 2E 572, during the Second Akaviri Invasion. After the Sack of Windhelm and death of Skyrim's royal family, the Akaviri began marching south towards Riften. In desperation and grief the last remaining member of the royal family, Jorunn, approached the Greybeards for guidance. The Greybeards answered his plea and summoned Wulfharth the Ash-King from Sovngarde to aid him. Inspired by Wulfharth's presence, Jorunn's army of Nords were ready to face the Akaviri.The Stories of Tamriel: Jorunn the Skald-King Seeing the Nords as a growing threat prompted the Akaviri to avoid an encounter and head straight for Morrowind, hoping that the Nords would ignore them. The Nords, however, forcibly pushed the Akaviri army and caught them in a pincer attack between the Dunmer and the Argonians who had joined the battle for reasons not yet explained. Victory over the Akiviri forces in this battle played a crucial role in the forging of the alliance. Following the Akaviri's defeat, the Nords, Dunmer and Argonians formed the Great Moot. They fought as one, saving Tamriel from slavery and subjugation. The Ebonheart Pact was geographically the largest of the alliances. Normally this would be considered a weakness, but in fact this was one of its strengths. Each of the races had more than enough territory for themselves and they did not intend to transgress each others' lands. Leadership Despite the godlike power of the Dunmeri Tribunal, the faction was lead by the High King of Skyrim. However, he did not rule absolutely. All governing decisions had to be brought up and discussed in the Great Moot. Jorunn the Skald-King was said to be humorous and inspiring, but he also had an iron will. Despite the fact that the seat of power in Skyrim was the city of Windhelm, Jorunn spent most of his time in Mournhold where the rest of the Moot was represented.Ask Us Anything: Ebonheart Pact (Part 2) Members Nords The leading race of The Ebonheart Pact. They were known as the great conquerors. Nords once broke the power of the Ayleids, nearly drove the Altmer out of High Rock and ruled much of Morrowind before the arrival of the Dunmer. They believe themselves to be the destined rulers of Tamriel. Nords are amongst the strongest warriors of the continent, facing their enemies with unmatched ferocity. Dunmer Known for their application of diplomacy, subterfuge and strategic ability. The Dunmer have had a long history of defending against provincial invasions. This had made them a very paranoid collective, and their culture learned to embrace this mind-set. The Dunmer are led by the living gods of the Tribunal. Not all of the Dunmer agreed to set their differences aside with their old enemies, House Telvanni was one such example. Argonians Famous for employing guerilla style warfare, Argonians had suffered years of slavery at the hands of the Dunmer. This experience made them skilled in defending their borders from much larger forces. Argonians served as the scouts and skirmishers of the Pact. Gallery Ebonheart-Pact-Armor-Logo.jpg|The Ebonheart Pact's armor. Ebonheart.jpg|Ebonheart, Morrowind Eastmarch Wallp.jpeg|Eastmarch, Skyrim King Jorunn Wallp.jpeg|High King of Skyrim, King Jorunn Ebonheart Pact Wallp.jpeg|Soldiers of the Ebonheart Pact Appearances *''The Elder Scrolls: Online '' References Category:Factions Category:Online: Factions